


I Wish for One Thing

by RyouheiAkane



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo e Giulietta - Riccardo Cocciante, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Angst, Distance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Homophobic Language, I am a potato, Juliet is pregnant, Lady Capulet is a douche, Long Period of Distance, M/M, Mercutio POV, Narrator POV, Smut, crossing my fingers, everything is a mashed potato, for the Mercutio Fanfiction Award
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio comes back from the alleged dead but someone's not happy of his newly acquired relationship with a short-tempered Capulet. Will they be stronger than the obstacle they're put in front of or will they succumb and never see each other again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/gifts).



> This fanfiction has been written for SoSearchingRomeo's Mercutio Fanfiction Award, year 2016
> 
> I don't own any of the characters nor do I make any money out of this.

“ _This Life is a Pretty Theatre.”_

Those words spoken on our last unfortunate duel stung worse than anything, made my head dizzier than any hangover while my vision fades lightly to white in the corners and I can't quite focus clearly on your face any longer, that face which I have loved so dearly, I know it perfectly, I traced its shapes so many times while you slept in my arms, so close to me and so far away in the land of dreams.

The words hurt because I meant them, but then again I mostly mean what I say, you understood that in the end, but apparently the people in town did not so. Uncomprehending I was being brutally honest they laughed at me, and did still when I was dying.

The words hurt because I meant them, and by believing in those I meant to say that your feelings weren't real enough to breach through the veil I hid behind, obscuring the life of all lovers, expanding its shadows on us both. On Romeo. On Juliet.

The surge of rage I have grown so accustomed to made you burst in a “This life is NOT A THEATRE!” Your face was both an adorable and heartbreaking mash-up of emotions. Astonishment. Earnestness. Betrayal. Confusion. Anxiety. Fright. Affection.

I craved to be able to kiss them away, wipe everything that wasn't me and then kiss you again into unconsciousness. Thinking back at it, it was utterly enjoyable how we launched offenses at each other in that manner like we only live with one another. And I loved you. I loved you. I loved you. I loved you. I loved you.

 

….........................

 

I still remember that unfaithful day, when you saw me alive again for the first time, carefully limping around, an open front white blouse a size larger showed the ivory bandages that wrapped my whole waist and held onto by a couple of turns on the shoulder.

I adored you, from the very first moment I was yours. Haven't I always?

 

All expression and color drained from your already pale skin, you are a beautiful creature, eyes wide open staring at me, frozen. It pains me more now that you are coming cautiously towards me, mute, gazing right into my face, you look like you're seeing something that should not exist, am I a hallucination, perhaps?

A step, another step, another and another still. Four steps and you're face to face with me, you seem small even though you've always been taller than most. Your hand is lifted up to brush faintly on my cheek, a shiver crumbles my nerve endings when you touch along my jaw, trace the shape of my lips and linger with your eyes, down my chin and neck, a softness no one would grant you and you're giving it all to me. That's the most... blimey, I don't even have words to describe it! I can notice your lower lip tremble as you sucked in a hard breath you didn't know you were blocking out. That was the exact moment also a sob eradicated from your chest as the shudders spread wide, you almost buckled on your legs but I was there to grab you and be your support from now onwards.

I am terribly sorry, I wanted to tell you that but you shut me up with a timid peck between tears and hiccups, desperately searching for a hold and wetting my cheeks with your tears, then my eyes feel wet too, looks like I am crying, well damn, isn't this embarrassing? I would never have imagined... well, I mean... you know... arrrgh fuck it all!

I pull you into a crushing hug, I don't want to let go of you ever again, so please, please, I beg you, love me until I am consumed by it, until you cower around this stained flower, its once bright petals will become torn and dusty but I know you will still feed it incessantly.

I cup your face with my hands, kissing you more passionately, purring as I clutch you tightly, hips grinding tongues sliding over one another probing and clenching flesh nipping and shredding clothes pushing up into me, now intently aggressive: you're mad, I know. You're mad I was dying, you're mad at me laughing, you're mad at yourself for loving me, you're mad your parents left you alone, you're mad Romeo put your cousin in danger, you're mad she let him, you're mad I put myself in danger, you're mad you couldn't help it, you're mad at this fucking world falling slowly apart, you're mad its pieces are crushing all around you. So am I.

But, what can I say, I will help you gather all the parts and pick them up so we could carry the weight of it together. That's the reason I came back, and the reason I'll stay by your side.

I am still here, with you clinging onto me as I lead you through Verona's streets and the corridors of the Prince's palace. I lay you down gently on the mattress, kissing your forehead covered by messy locks of hair as you exhaustedly give a huff and snuggle into the fabric of the pillow. I am so sorry. I watch your sleeping face as it contorts into a painful nightmare, I hurry to your side to ease your rest humming and hugging and kissing you until you're calm again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his comeback, Mercutio and Tybalt decide to let their secret be known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut in this chapter but also a surprise, enjoy!

 

Dawn catches me off guard for when I wake up you are there, observing me and I suddenly feel naked inside, I smile up to you and watch as you do the same, leaning in to press our foreheads together, sighing and smiling again, if only your eyes could shine they'd be stars in a moonless night

“I missed you so much.”

We always pretended, always claimed to be enemies but now everything is different, something has changed, I am not going to hide any longer “I know, I'm sorry...” “It's alright just- just stay...” and then we are kissing side by side hands roaming up and down to feel what was thought of as lost touching skin and lazily undressing; the shirts are the first to go taking our time to explore and ghost above the hot skin, leaving a trail of pepper kisses along both my thighs, my wrist and arm, going up to my shoulder and neck where you suckle a livid purple bruise before continuing to my jaw and lips, sensations lingering as it becomes heated and I turn to my side to press my back into your chest, our trousers are gone in a blink and I turn my head backwards to ask for a kiss and you oblige me, holding an arm across my torso as you finger me quietly. I whimper under your caresses and push back to you, until every thought held spirals down into blankness as you thrust very very slowly, a groan rumbling in your lungs. Retreat and thrust back in, loosely breaching your way in, and similarly picking up the pace, more and more and more and more and I want to come, I can feel it building up, pooling in one spot, the muscles in my body tensing to rigidness and I believe yours are doing the same. I hear a sharp growl and at the same time a low cry, then we come with our hands twisted together.

 

….........................

 

I dress back up, watching gingerly out of the corner of my eyes as you slid your clothes on your frame, it is not a fragile one and I can't help this longing to wrap your shoulders in a tight embrace and place my head to your back to hear the faint throb of your heart. “Are you ready?” I ask you, my voice is still hoarse from just waking up and I have to cough two times to get back to my normal tones. I show you through the Palace, leading you to the kitchens so we can have breakfast before beginning this day, I am shaking inside even though it doesn't seem like it, I became really good at hiding and acting, the latter I am really good at, am I not?

I can't help but notice how you glimpse at me, and my chest swells and puffs, a bubbling sensation fills my guts, it feels like I'm about to explode in a myriad of fireworks and finally I can fully enjoy this emotion. Meanwhile Valentine comes in rushing, briefly nodding at Tybalt and turning to me “Lady Capulet would like to speak to you, brother.” and I don't have the faintest idea of what that means so I will have to discover that myself “Alright.” “I'll go too.” you say and I nod and smile at you just to see you curling your lips, it's really worth to watch you as you aim that to me and only me;

 

….........................

 

We enter in the Capulet's mansion, you confidently walk your way through the different chambers until we arrive in the great hall where the woman is busy instructing the maids as to how they need to place things for the party that will be held in four days for Juliet's debut in society. She turns and notices us, waving the girls off and grinning politely, her eyes though were as malicious as ever. I see Tybalt taking her hand and leaving a kiss on top of it “Good morning, Lady Capulet.” “Good morning, Tybalt, Mercutio.” I bow with my head and smile back “Good morning.” “How good to see you again, we were all so worried about you, my dear.” she coquetted, I kindly make conversation even if I'd much rather be somewhere else, “So, Tybalt,” she says turning to you “have you thought about that matter?” she trailed off the question “Excuse me, Lady Capulet,” I interrupt “I would like to tell you something about Tybalt and me.” You turn swiftly to me and I search your face for some sort of approval of what I am about to say. You nod imperceptibly and I grab your hand, tightening it to get some strength “Yes, what would you like to tell me, dear?” I find it easier to lower my eyes and give another squeeze “Tybalt a-and I... We are in love with each other.” I swallow the lump in my throat as I hear no response from the woman and, gathering my courage, I look up to her only to find her with an incredulous face. She finally speaks up, laughing loudly “Is this a joke of yours?” almost getting tears in her eyes, but she sees our serious expressions and falls back to the ground immediately “No, you must be pulling a prank on me, isn't that right? You can't possibly be...” she is at a loss of words “...you need to go to church, both of you, you're not normal, see, Friar Lawrence will know how to fix you both--” “We don't need any fixing.” I say and turn on my heels to leave, I've heard it all before, this litany of hatred, and won't be bothered any longer. “Wait-” the woman scrambles to stop us “-you're must be confused, you have just recovered and I am sure the both of you have gone through a lot, but this is madness, let's wait some time and I promise you you'll be better-” “Does better means I need to deny my emotions?” she looks exasperated but I couldn't possibly care less “Thank you for the kind words, but I politely decline your offer.” and I storm off, Tybalt following closely behind me.

 

…......................

 

“Sweet Jesus, did I just--?”

“You bet you did.”

 

….....................

 

A week passed slowly between days spent telling each other's stories of how one coped with the recovery and the other had to deal with a strong sense of void. Juliet's party had been a pompous celebration and reached its highlight when the Capulet girl and my good old friend Romeo smooched the living rationality out of each other. My Tybalt begun to seethe when he saw the two youngsters but I managed to distract him barely enough to save Romeo's blessed buttocks. In any case, apart from that party the other six days had been marked by a soothing tranquility that engulfed us and I enjoyed relaxing placidly for hours on end. A day such as today, where I lay stretched on the fine grass, basking in the sunlight; my personal bubble of joy was though pierced. At first it was a shadow obstructing the light but I assumed it was solely someone walking by but the moment it kept on looming over me I opened my eyes to welcome a shoe to my face and an intent pain to my side, I thrash around but it hurts so much, what's going on? What just happened? It hurts, what's that stings like hell is it blood ouch help what is going on God I am going to die here I am alone no I don't want to die Tybalt please where are you help somebody help me it hurts so bad...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plain smut.

It's weird.

I mean, I can't feel my body but I know for sure that my limbs are still attached to me. It feels strange, an unusual knowledge. I try to stir my crooked joints and open my eyes: the light is blinding so I take my time adjusting to it , I feel utterly weak and I want to get out of this bed. As I am about to swing my legs off of it you enter the room and, noticing me, rush to my side to put me back to bed and tuck the covers in tightly, mumbling curses under your breath with a thick voice “You look--” worn-out I want to say “-terrible.” You answer me numbly “Look at the pot calling the kettle black.” I smile faintly, I still can't move much around.

“Hey, Tybalt.” you stare at me waiting for me to continue “What... has happened to me?”

You stiffen visibly and avoid my gaze, clenching your jaw, I can see your muscles go rigid and open your mouth, then you close it. You open it again and close it. If I had the strength I would roll my eyes back into my skull but I wait for you patiently as you finally speak up “I... I don't know.” you swallow audibly and go on “They found you bleeding from a side on the grass of the Tomelleri's field.” he was upset as he got up and paced nervously up and down the already cramped room. It unsettles me seeing you all distraught “Could you please calm down?” you stop right in your stance “Calm down!?” you snort and add “How can you tell me to calm the hell down when they almost bloody killed you, huh!? You think this is a damned game!?” I can hear your voice breaking and if I wasn't stuck in this stupid bed I'd come to hug and comfort you.

“Yes, I know. I'm sorry.”

I'm sorry. I betrayed you. I left for dead a first time and just as I waltzed back in your life I was about to abandon you. Again. I promise, I promise I won't ever hurt you.

I bow my head and you shift on your feet, sighing while getting closer and sit carefully down beside me, lifting a strand of hair from my face and as I look up into your eyes and you cup my cheek, with me leaning into the touch, as if to examine my features and carve them into your profound irises. You slide your hand along my neck, kissing my temple and getting up. God, you're beautiful.

“Rest now.”

“Only if you sleep with me, Tybalt.” I try to lighten up the tense atmosphere by humming cheerfully and I succeed to strip you of a smirk before you open the door and turn to me “Sleep, you swampy gimp.” The door closed and the room fell unexpectedly silent. I know what to do in order for you to be safe. It will hurt but you'll get over it. We both will. Hopefully.

 

 

….........................

 

 

“Tybalt, look! I'm back on my feet again!”

“I can see that.”

I pout and puff my cheeks, crossing my arms on my chest and standing stiff on my feet. I stare right at you with narrowed eyes while you get close to me and put a hand around my waist, accosting me to you, and slowly lavishing my neck and jaw with laps of your tongue. Then you kiss the tip of my nose “You're adorable when you pout.” “Definitely going to check this on my 'to do more often' list.” “Right.” I taste the tenderness of your mouth while the roughness of chapped lips sends little sparks of pleasure to my nerve endings. It's chaste. It's loving. It's us.

We part with a moan on my side, foreheads touching as you close your eyes shut and sigh heavily: I know you're thinking about something, you git, I can hear you worrying. You're nipping at my ear, caressing a stripe down the vein on my over sensitized neck, now all marred and bruised if your smug look is anything to go by. I'm getting ticklish and squirmy under your touch, snickering into the crook of your neck as you rub your hands up and under my loose shirt “Sexy and beautiful...” you whisper and I blush furiously because that's something I find disarming coming from you, that usually is what I say when mocking.

“Are you... do you want to, I mean...” I am not sure about how I managed to stutter the words out but I know for sure that I am on fire, my ears are on fire and my face is on fire, what a terrible ide--

“Yes.” as you lead me to a large bed, yours, tripping me over and letting me fall on it, looming on me before reaching down to tug at my clothes, biting my collarbone raw and weighing me down with your body, caging me with your arms as you lock your hand into my hair and pull slightly, I groan a little bit more when you grind yourself on my quickly hardening crotch, while you press your lips to mine open mouthed and snake a leg between mine. Your hand moves to slip into my trousers and you touch me as I moan loudly, muffled into our mess of tongues and bites. I am fast aroused by you, who straightens back up to remove my pants with a swift movement, then taking off your own shirt and stilling to observe me all disheveled and flushed and hard, I pull you down to kiss me again, and again, trailing one of your hands up to cup my face while guiding the other all over my body towards my erection.

“Out of the way.” you growl in your husky voice as you push my shirt off my shoulders and kick your own trousers aside, licking a path that goes from my throat to my cock, and then I my vision begins to blur as white fireworks ignite behind my eyelids and I almost shout your name because I'm about to come in your mouth but you withdraw so suddenly and the cool air is all but freezing around my heated flesh, I moan in dissatisfaction but you shush me gently, kindly “It's alright, don't worry...” “T-Tybalt...” I manage to murmur “Hush, it's okay...” you assure me as you hook my legs to your sides and pull at my hips, bending my legs to an impossible angle downing on me and I in one moment realize your intention and fumble to stop “N-No, Tybalt... I don't want you to...” it's embarrassing saying it out loud, you tilt your head to the side in confusion “Oh my God, do I have to say it aloud?” I cross both my arms on my face to avoid your stare “Could we...” I add “Could we just use something else, I don't know, lube?” “Ah! Yes, I'll go fetch it.”

 

The liquid is cold at first and a shudder shakes me, but soon enough it doesn't matter because you're pushing a finger inside of me coaxing me to “Relax.” and it is quite alright until the second finger which makes me a small bit uncomfortable, but the third finger... the third finger is just plain discomfort and I have to squeeze my eyes shut and hope it passes decidedly fast.

Soon enough you kiss along my jaw, then look into my eyes pleading and lost “Mercutio... may I...” you ask me and all I can do to convey my approval is a curt nod while I bit on my lower lip as if to get a hold on myself and arch up to hug you as you put your arm around my waist and close the distance between us. I feel something prod gently at my entrance, and I tense up again as it pushes further and further past and invades me, slowly filling me up to the brim. Then it's gone. Then it fills me up more than I imagined possible while I scream out Tybalt's name.

“Mercutio...” you grind out hoarsely as you bite and suck on my lips. Tybalt!

You pick up the pace little by little, taking your damn time to build up the pleasure in both of us, and as your thrusts become sloppier you hit something inside me that explodes behind my eyes with a loud moan and I release finally after long pleasurable minutes, strained and jaded while you shout with a rugged growl before collapsing beside me, labored breath heaving on our chests.

 

As soon as it slows down you curl up your front to my back, wrapping your arms around my hips while you snuggle into my neck and leave a trail of quick pecks on it, bending your knees behind mine.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's mining their relationship, what for?

 

_“Lady Capulet.” greeted the young man “Good evening to you, my dear Mercutio!” cheered the woman._

_“May I ask the reason why I have been summoned?” asked confused, he did not understand why he was being called out for, did she have something to say to him? And why wasn't Tybalt present, it must've been a delicate matter._

_“How is Valentine doing these days?”_

_I was a bit bewildered at the question but well, it's simple and uninterested concern, ain't it? “Yes, Madonna Capulet he's been doing fine. He is, in his preceptors' opinion, a brilliant student and a fast learner: my uncle, His Highness the Prince of Verona puts great expectations in Valentine.” I answered with delight, I am proud of my little brother and I love him, I'd do anything to give him always the best in this world._

_I am the only near family he has since our parents' death for he was just a toddler when they deceased, may God dispose of their souls in Heaven._

_“Oh, is that so?” Lady Capulet said “I would like you to answer just a few simple questions of mine, my dear boy.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Don't you think Tybalt's been... how to explain better... umm, acting strange?”_

_“I don't understand.”_

_“Well, of course you don't, my boy! He's been hiding his true feelings from you all this time, he doesn't speak his mind, that boy, however I believe melancholy and depression are clawing at my poor nephew... you coming back must have been a strong shock to him.”_

_“I did not know he felt like this...”_

_“He does, and I think it will be better if you--”_

_“...Though, with all due respect, Madonna, I don't believe it's because of my return.”_

_The woman frowned deeply and curled her nose in a grimace. “Mercutio.”_

_My attention was fully focused on her, it begun to reveal some 'things' that I don't like, a bad omen._

_“How do you think your uncle, the Honorable Prince, will react if a little bird will be singing in his ears about a certain very skilled nephew having to do with some of the worst folks in town, hm?”_

_My head was like smashed by some imaginary clamp as my ears rung, I swallowed thickly and looked at her “You're right Lady Capulet.” and I left._

_What did she mean what did she mean what did she mean what did she mean, will my brother be okay I cannot believe she has threatened me, what for? Oh. Oh, right... Tybalt._

 

 

“Can I talk to you in, um... in private?”

“Of course!”

“Let's go somewhere else...”

I hear your footsteps behind me, following promptly as you are unaware of what needs to be done. Ungrateful task is mine. I am doing it for you, and for Valentine.

 

You yell at me. I know. Take it out on me. It hurts you so much. But it will hurt more to see you constantly worried for my health, my wellness, all while you plainly neglect yours. What if you're next? I have no power to protect you, and you can't even imagine what unsettles me. I don't want you to put me before everything else, you have to regain that over structured spontaneity, that gleeful anger of yours, that tender aggressiveness which cradles your emotions to grow them into full bloomed typhoons, that relaxing power play between us has been the best thing I've ever known. And in order for you to do that, I must go away. It's over now.

 

 

_“You can't be leaving me!”_

_“Tyba--”_

_“No, shut up!”_

_“...ask me.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I know you want to say something, ask me.”_

_“Oh do you mean, like, asking you why? Or maybe I already know why... You found someone else, right?”_

_“Wha-? No!”_

_“You're sick of me yet?”_

_“Stop that.”_

_“Am I not enough?”_

_“It's not that.”_

_“THEN WHAT!?”_

_“...”_

_“Go away.”_

_“...sorry...”_

_“Get out! I don't want to see you!”_

 

…...........................

 

Lady Capulet ran to his nephew's room, with screams and sounds of objects crashing. On opening the door she saw what she always does: shatters and remains of things thrown about the chamber, ripped covers laying on the floor, feathers shred from the pillows and flitting in the air. The woman traipsed hesitantly around the bed to state the general damages. Another loud bang was heard from the bathroom chambers and a thump on its double doors, Lady Capulet gulped stilled, reaching blindly behind her for the manservant who accompanied her. She gripped his arm and pushed him to the door, the poor man looked dreadful and had more than acceptable reasons to be as she shooed him forward the crushing noises.

They didn't have to wait long because the door smacked open and a greatly strained Tybalt made his appearance in the threshold, messy hair falling loosely on his forehead and shoulders, ragged breathing and rumpled clothes. The servant shrunk in fear while Lady Capulet shrieked, Tybalt growled at them “Out. Of here. Now.” the man just turned and scrambled away, as far away as possible from the wreck of a man the young Capulet was. The woman neared Tybalt hoping he didn't snap suddenly, somewhat clinging to him “Tybalt, my dear...”

“I reckon I expressively told you to get out of my chambers.”

“But Tybalt, I am worried for you, everyone is worried you don't come out anymore--”

“I don't need your pity.” he ground out the words, underlining each with his expressions of distaste.

Lady Capulet was pushed very unkindly by her elbow and squealed as she landed ruinously on the rumpled bed, she whipped around and an epaulet 'accidentally' fell from her shoulder, showing the line where his chest turned from tanned to white, she glanced to a side eyes low and suggestively said “You won't forget about him, unless you try something else...” then stared back at Tybalt “Why don't you just... come over here?”

“You...” whispered the young man slowly closing the distance between them, gazing at her right in the eyes “...disgust me!”

“How dare you!?” she was incense “After all the things I've gone through for you, after I welcomed you in my house like you were my son--”

“That's not the truth, is it? Both of us know what your real intentions are, and it's not out of compassion!”

She goggled astonished at the words of the young man, getting rapidly a grip on herself and answering “I do not know what you mean.”

“Instead you do.” Tybalt straightened back up and receded, throwing a blanket on Lady Capulet with a nauseated face. He felt sick.

He paced expediently through the corridor, his arms swishing at his sides increasing his speed, fists clenched as his hair moved untidily in the force of his walk. Lady Capulet huffed to keep up with him, highly enraged because she had been rejected “I tried to cure your illness, Tybalt! That boy was a peril for your honor and the honor of our household name; I had to do something, I had to!” Tybalt whipped around and towered over her, looking down on her bewildered and dangerous, like a savage animal being surprised, the woman clung onto the front of his robes blabbering about all that insanity “What did you do to him? WHAT DID YOU DO!?”

 

…..........................

 

I set my luggages down and sigh, looking up open mouthed at the castle's entry hall. Today is my first day far from Verona, here I am in Castello Scaligero, a dwelling renowned not for his preciousness as for his picturesque charm, I loved it when I was little and my parents would take me here on summer holidays and I'd play in the wide gardens, up and down the basalt stairs. But in this moment this Castle in Sirmione represents my breakaway for who knows how long, I ran from Verona and Tybalt and Lady Capulet and Romeo and Benvolio. I have no knowledge about the places this decision of mine will lead me to, and I conjure this thoughts in the back of my mind.

It's going to be a long stay.

Everything from my comeback has been going downhill rather quickly, each dot linked to the other by a lack of empathy and understanding, sympathy is something unknown to them if someone else's happiness is concerned, every one of them is selfish and hates and thinks about their own interests not an inch of selflessness dirties their perfectly enriched, hollow lives.

 

…........................

 

I wake up sweaty in the middle of night.

It's just another nightmare.

But the walls are unfamiliar.

It was not a dream.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

 

I wonder if you ever think about me from time to time, of how we worried and danced around each other's feelings carefully, inadvertently scraping at the edges of things greater than us, more powerful and sadistic. What are you thinking about, what are you doing, what time did you wake up this morning, was your hair messy as usual, what did you eat for lunch, I'd be content watching you from afar for the last time.

 

…........................

 

I haven't had many guests during these interminable eight years except for Valentine who kept me company a couple of days every two or three months, and seldom visits of my uncle. Of course someone may wonder at the reasons why no one ever comes to see me, it is because no one knows where I am aside from my family, it was my uncle who gave me this castle after I explained the situation I was stuck in and for Val's sake I decided to go as far as possible without anyone's notice. My little brother is a renowned and respectable person now, taking the title of Prince of Verona after my uncle dismissed himself in his favor, but he still stays by his side as a counselor, he has been in charge for more than fifteen years after all, so it's all the good he can pass on that keeps him from retiring definitely; Val has given me an amazing birthday gift this year, possibly the best I could imagine, he said the Capulets and Montagues have married into one another and the fights finally stopped. Yet something stirred and churned inside me, rationally I would say that my good friend Romeo and the sweet Juliet overcame their families hurdles, however there's this inexplicable thought that tells me it may also be a certain short-tempered man marrying a lovely, well-mannered girl in the beginning of her teens. I go to bed early that night.

 

…........................

 

An unexpected guest showed up today. Romeo was a little bit older than I remembered but his eyes were still juvenile and intelligent, and he was holding his wife's hand unashamedly, as it should be.

“What a lovely surprise, Romeo, Juliet!”

“Hello Mercutio, long time no see.” I cheered and greeted them, as I was answered with the same glee and two kind smiles.

“Please, come in, both of you, let's go sit down so you can update me on the latest gossips.”

I show them the way through a relatively large corridor and turn on my left, gesturing again for them to take a seat. We talk for a long time, as I said, I don't usually receive guests different than Val or my uncle so I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts.

 

“How's it been going while I was away?”

Their faces fell and they looked each other in the eyes as they were unsure what to do or say next.

“Well,” Romeo gathered “there have been some events but the important thing is that right now everything is alright.”

“Come on, my friend, don't be reticent, tell me!”

They both hesitated before speaking up, Juliet this time “You don't know?” I tilted my head in confusion “What?” “My moth-- Lady Capulet passed away, she fell ill and died a year ago...”

 

…........................

 

The couple left the following morning, there was no way I would let Juliet travel at night while she was carrying a baby. Absolutely not. So we had breakfast brought to our respective bedrooms and I bid them goodbye at the door, observing how they became gradually smaller before completely disappearing behind a hill, then I returned inside and paced to the library, there wasn't much to do except for reading, writing and wandering in the castle's gardens.

I shuffled through the books and parchments undecided, in the end though I picked a manuscript about medical herbs, one that strangely I haven't read yet and crouched down on the floor focusing on the aging pages folded at the corners. I lost track of time when I hear raised voices coming from the hall, I get up and see who is it making all this fuss, but I take the book with me and continue to read it with my head lowered whilst walking around, I memorised the entire castle in these years. As I said, nothing much to be done.

 

….........................

 

“What is happening here?” I ask, still shifting through the book's paragraphs.

“Nothing, my Lord, just a group of beggars.” As I turn to leave, the man stops me “Umm... sir?” “Yes?” “There's a guest for you in the backyard.” “Who is it?” “I am sorry I don--” “It's alright, I'll go now.” “Yes, sir.” as he retired.

Who the heck might that be? The last time I've been visited it's been my friend Romeo and Juliet the last month, I don't understand how it's happening, all these sudden guests, not forgetting the fact that my uncle assured me no one would ever know where I went, to hell with that, basically everyone knows , don't they?

Upon opening the heavy door I see messy dark hair, so much like Tybalt's, and circle the high backrest of the armchair to see and I can't believe it.

God, I'm hallucinating I must be, or I am dead and this is the Underworld, this is my punishment for leaving.

It really is you.

You get up and begin to walk towards me but I back off with every step of yours, we both stand still in our places. I don't move. You don't move. The hand that shot up involuntarily to cover my mouth in surprise drops.

“Mercutio.”

Eight years. It's been eight years since I left Verona for yours and Val's sake and now you're, heh, Jesus, you're here. You-- Look at me, I'm crying, I'm fucking crying!

 

 

Mercutio has tears trickling down his eyes, lower lips hitching and trembling, he was not breathing, his chest felt heavy, the earth seemed to unfold beneath his feet, the temperature inside of him dropped cold in one blow, something kept him secured to the ground, he was like of stone.

They looked at each other. Unable to move. Cautious. Terrified. Incredulous. Hurt.

In the end, something inside Mercutio snapped and the man run to crush into Tybalt's arms as the man shushed him tenderly in his hair, hugging so tight they could crash ribs, “I'm back.”

 

 

 **Redamancy:** _(noun)_ , a love returned in full; the act of loving the one who loves you.

 

 


End file.
